


Running on Instinct

by Draycevixen



Series: Health and Fitness [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble for the <i>Health and Fitness</i> prompt on the LJ community, Fan_Flashworks.  </p><p>Companion piece to Necessity (Finch's health and fitness drabble) because John needed one as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running on Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Running on Instinct (Chinese Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014368) by [lzqsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk)



John had always been athletic, always enjoyed running on instinct his body a well-honed machine.

The CIA had valued his ability to think fast and had found new creative ways to make use of his body but if they could have made him an automaton they would have, his feelings a weakness to be trained out of him.

Finch was the only boss he'd ever had who'd cared about John's feelings, sparking a hopeless attraction on John's part.

But the Machine had separated them and to stay sane and sober John ran miles every day, until his feet were bloody.


End file.
